A technique of photographing around the intersection from above, in an overlooking manner, by a camera of a roadside device is known. In this technique, a satellite navigation device calculates the traveling position of a vehicle and the walking position of a pedestrian based on a captured image received from the roadside device and symbols indicating the vehicle and the pedestrian are displayed superimposed on a map image.